From the Ground Up
by Montresor
Summary: When some of the Storm Hawks are captured by the Cyclonian army,will they be able to escape in time or just become another blank face in the Cyclonian army? Rate M for language and some upcoming adult situations


"What the hell is going on here?!"

Aerrow shouts as he stumbles onto he bridge,his hand placed against the wall for support. His eyes scanned across the bridge of the _Condor_ and the chaos that was unfolding inside it when he noticed a distinct tilt to his prospective.

"We appear to be losing engine power!"

Piper shouted,not even bothering to look up from the control panel.

"In other words,we're going down!"

Finn shouted as he stumbled across the deck. Aerrow stepped forward and was almost instantly sent flying as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Now what?"

He muttered as he ran to one of the windows. He was slightly aware of his mouth dropping. Surrounding the ship were hundreds of gliders and dozens of capital ships,all bearing the mark of Cyclonia. He turns away from the window and closes his eyes as he takes a few seconds to think.

"Aerrow?"

Piper calls out.

"What's wrong?"

Aerrow opens his eyes and starts for the hanger.

"Finn,Junko, mount up! Stork,Piper,can you handle everything here?"

Piper stammers out a affirmative before Aerrow turns back to the hanger doors.

"Wait,what's wrong?"

Piper asks asks as he steps into the hanger.

"Cyclonis."

Aerrow swings his leg over and mounts his skimmer,noting Radarr climbing abored in his small side car as well. He turns and scans his eyes over Finn and Junko in there skimmers waitng for him.

"Everyone ready?"

Aerrow calls out as he revs up his skimmer.

"Ready!"

Both Finn and Junko shout in unision.With that,he pulls back the throttle and races forward with Finn and Junko close behind. As they rocket towards the doors,Radarr pulls down his small goggles over his eyes before ducking into the seat. Aerrow smirks at this before shooting into the air. As soon as he moves into the open,he instantly comes under fire from various sides. Gritting his teeth,he drops into a barrel role and skims along the bottom of the _Condor_. Despite this,bolts continue to whiz past him,singing the plating of his skimmer. Just as he comes out from under the _Condor, _a human form drops down onto his ship. Before he can react,he's lifted out of his seat and nearly thrown over the side. Quickly drawing one of his blades,his drives it into the wing and holds on tight.

"Tricky little snot,aren't you?"

The other person sneers.

"Dark Ace. I should have known. Tell,do you ever pick on people your own size?"

Aerrow quips before swinging under the skimmer and slamming his feet into the older man's back. As Aerrow climbs to his feet,Dark Ace stumbles out onto the wing. He spins around and draws his blade. Aerrow draws his second one and rushes forward.

As their swords connect,sparks dance across the blades. Dark Ace pushes back and sends Aerrow stumbling. Before he can attack though,Radar propels himself from his small seat and clamps down on his face. Letting out a muffled cry of suprise,Dark Ace grabs onto Radarr and wrenches him from his face.

"Filthy rodent!"

He spits before throwing Radarr over the side.

"No!"

Aerrow screams as Raddar disappears into the mist below. With a cry of rage,he jumps to his feet and tackles Dark Ace around his midsection. They both go tumbling over the edge of the skimmer seconds before it is struck by a barrage of arrows and crystal fire. As it sputters and coughs,the skimmer shoots towards the ground with a stream of smoke trailing behind. As Aerrow and Dark Ace fall through the air,they trade blows as they plummet to the ground. Dark Ace suddenly pushes Aerrow away and activates his glider,soaring away from Aerrow,a smirk on his face. Following suit,Aerrow activates his as well and follows after him. A cry of anguish above him captures his attention as he looks overhead. Just as he does,Finns skimmer explodes with him still inside. Before he can react though,a crossbow bolts whizzes by him. After that,a falling sensation takes over and he realizes he's plummeting to the ground. He looks over to see that his glider's left wing is ripped and broken. Despite knowing that he was almost certainly going to die,this didn't really phase him. He just felt numb. Looking back up,he saw the back half of the _Condor_ shudder and after a few seconds,explode. Then the ship started to fall to the ground almost as fast as he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've got to be around here somewhere!"

Ravess shouted as her platoon of Talons searched the dense underbrush of the planets surface for the bodies of the remaining Storm Hawks. Suddenly,the sound of movement brought everyone's attention to the opposite side of the clearing. Ravess raised her bow and the Talons their staffs. A few seconds later, a slight, green figure stumbles out of the brush,it's hand pressed against it's head. As the Talons staffs rev to life,the creatures ears perk up and it's eyes scan across the clearing at the various people. It smiles nervously and raises it's hand's.

"I...surrender?"

The nearest Talons moved to the creature on both sides and pushed it too the ground. Before it could recover,they tie it's hands together and then pull it too it's feet.

"Take him too the ship. The rest of you,keep looking!"

Ravess said to the two Talons then shouted at the rest. The shouted a unanimous

"Yes Ma'am!"

Before returning to their search. A few moments later,one of the guards called out that they had found something. Ravess turned to where they were pointing and hurried over.

"Just through the brush,Ma'am."

The closest man said. Ravess nodded and quickly stepped though the brush to where she was pointing. After a few steps,she could distinctly smell smoke. As she steps into the burnt out clearing,she saw a smoking wreckage of a Skimmer III Ultra. A few feet away was the limp form of a human. She drew her bow and slowley approached the unmoving form. As she got closer,the person groaned but remained motionless. After carefully turning over the body,she saw it was the red-haired leader of the Storm Hawks,Aerrow! Ravess grinned as she threw him over her shoulder and turned back to the clearing. Once there,she passed him over to one of the Talons waiting there.

"Ma'am,are you injured?"

One of the guards asked,pointing to her blood-stained shoulder.

"No,it's not me. It must be the boy. Keep him alive. Cyclonis wants any survivors able to talk. He dies,you reap the consquences."

The soldiers nodded and marched off towards the Capital ship. Ravess looked over the clearing and foliowed after them.

**  
**


End file.
